<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repaying A Debt by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209589">Repaying A Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I'm not going." + angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repaying A Debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The 118 had no idea of Buck’s past, of who he had been before he arrived in Los Angeles and joined the 118. None of them had realised that when he joined he wasn’t a probationary firefighter. It was clear to Buck that they didn’t really care about him, he was just another person in their team who would come and go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why they all appeared so confused by the situation that was occurring in front of them. They didn’t know about the team that Buck had been a part of long before he had joined the 118. They had no idea that the people trapped in the car that was getting closer and closer to the point of toppling over the edge of the cliff were the people that he classed as family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the 118 knew about his sister, Maddie, and he had mentioned his dad, Owen, and brother, TK, in passing. But the people in the car were his brothers from the first team he had been a part of. These were the people who he had served with when he was in the SEALs. He was not ashamed of his past, but no one had cared enough to ask him about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck the car isn’t going to hold for long!” It was Bobby, his captain, who was calling him away from the car and his family. He knew that they didn’t know who these people were, but it shouldn’t have mattered, they should fight to save everyone that they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going.” He was adamant, he wasn’t going to leave his team, he had done it once before when he left the SEALs and decided to become a firefighter. “We have to get them out of here, now!” He would not leave any room to argue, he was going to get them out of there if it was the last thing that he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, you’ve got to go,” the strong texan accent used to be enough to convince him to do anything. But he had matured over the years and he had discovered who his family was and who he would be willing to die for, and that list was small. But the people in this car, they were top of the list, right alongside his brother, father and sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you all again,” he was standing right at the driver's side door, his upper body leaning through as he held pressure on the man who had been his team leader’s neck. “You are not my leader anymore, Jace, this is my call.” And then the car began to rock back and forth, back and forth as the cliff edge it was balanced upon began to give way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a clunk from the back of the car, and the sound of the fire engine beginning to back up. Somehow, he had missed them getting the cars moved and the fire engine into place. It was at that moment that he knew that it was going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he thought of the 118 as family yet, but he knew that he had them to be thankful for. That it was them who had saved the people he thought of as his family, his first family who would always have his back regardless of how long it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>